starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeratul
Zeratul is a respected Dark Templar. He is somewhat secretive and calculating, but is nevertheless honorable and loyal to his species. He would gladly risk anything to safeguard Aiur.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. He often speaks in riddles, preferring that others come up with the answers to the questions he puts forward rather than answering them himself.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. During the Great War, Zeratul allied with the Khalai Tassadar, despite his hatred for the Conclave that once banished his forbears. The Dark Templar personally slew the cerebrate Zasz, but in turn accidentally gave the Overmind the location of Aiur.2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Zeratul. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Zeratul was manipulated by Infested Kerrigan during the into killing the Second OvermindBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. and Raszagal, the Dark Templar Matriarch.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. These events, and the discovery of the hybrids, led Zeratul to go into seclusion to contemplate his actions and investigate. As the Second Great War approached he began to take a more active role once again. Biography ]] Zeratul had spent "many decades" away from Shakuras on missions.Dark Templar: "Adun Toridas, Zeratul! Glad I am to see that you've returned home after these many decades. But the strange guests that have followed you here seem ill-tempered." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. He reacted to Sarah Kerrigan's psionic call from Char by taking his small force there,Tassadar: "A powerful psionic call drew my attention to a remote, barren world named Char. Apparently, the call was answered by others as well. For upon Char, I encountered those who were once our brethren - the Dark Templar." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. seeking to end the zerg's expansion.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-10. Uncertain Future. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-10. Char On Char, Zeratul met the former protoss executor Tassadar, a member of the Templar Caste, and the terran Jim Raynor. Tassadar reacted badly upon his meeting with this leader of a forbidden caste and attacked Zeratul. However, Zeratul refused to take offense, even attempting to teach Tassadar the art of combat (while avoiding being struck).Rosenberg, Aaron. StarCraft: Queen of Blades. New York, London, Toronto and Sydney: Pocket Star Books, May 2006. ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Eventually Zeratul overcame Tassadar's prejudice, beginning to heal the rifts between the Khalai and the Dark Templar.2008-07-03. Zeratul: Dark Templar Prelate. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-07-03. The two leaders (and Jim Raynor) came to an understanding, joining forces and hiding from the zerg. After the rebirth of Kerrigan, Tassadar distracted her''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dark Templar (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Culling (in English). 1998. long enough for Zeratul to slay Zasz, cerebrate and leader of the Garm Brood. This created a connection between Zeratul and the Overmind, which enabled Zeratul to discern the Overmind's motives'Tassadar:' "Zeratul, perhaps the time has come to tell our friends of the foe we face." Zeratul: "Indeed. When I slew the Cerebrate on Char, I touched briefly with the essence of the Overmind. In that instant, my mind was filled with its thoughts, and I tell you now our worst fears have come true." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. and the Overmind to discern the secret location of Aiur.Zerg Overmind: "Yet shall their overweening pride be their downfall. For when the assassin Zeratul murdered Zasz, his mind touched with mine, and all his secrets were made known to me. I have taken from his mind the secret location of Aiur, the Protoss Homeworld." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. Other information may have been transmitted as well. As their friendship grew, Zeratul also began teaching Tassadar how to use the Dark Templar's Void-based psionic energies, a task that was considered blasphemous by Judicator Aldaris.Zeratul: "Greetings to you mighty Tassadar. I knew that you would not forsake us. For in the time that you have spent with us, you have learned to value our ways and our methods. You have learned to channel our dark power as well as that of your masters; thus, you alone have found completeness beyond the scope of the Khala." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. During the teachings, Tassadar underwent a Shadow Walk. He would meet the preserver Zamara and revealed to her a pair of secrets; that Dark Templar could store memories and that he sometimes used a pink-skied world as a sanctuary.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Kerrigan led a devastating attack against the protoss on Char.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye for an Eye (in English). 1998. Kerrigan and Zeratul exchanged words and insults during the battle. Zeratul told her of a prophecy: "Your coming has been foretold... You are part of the culmination. But not the end of it. You shall show the way, the path that must be taken, the realigning of old truths no longer valid. Yours is not the hand, but your very existence provides necessary instruction." Tassadar escaped''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. due to the arrival of protoss reinforcements while Zeratul and a small number of other Dark Templar were captured''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. and herded into a terran installation.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. Meanwhile the victorious zerg traveled to Aiur, where they won many victories against the protoss defenders.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Invasion of Aiur (in English). 1998.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Full Circle (in English). 1998. Rescue and Rebellion Tassadar, reinforced by protoss troops sent from Aiur (in order to arrest him), launched an attack on the zerg guarding the infested installation. Once inside, he allied with stranded terran troops, fought his way past the zerg inside, and found Zeratul and his Dark Templar. Tassadar convinced him to return with him to Aiur.Zeratul: "But I fear that the Conclave, in its pride, could never bring itself to welcome outcasts such as we." Tassadar: "Outcasts though you may be, it is your vision and courage that may yet save our Homeworld from the Swarm. I beg of you, Zeratul, return with us to Aiur. Though they are petty, and have, in ignorance cursed your kind for generations... help me save our people." Zeratul: "Since our banishment long ago, we have never failed in our responsibility to Aiur. Though it shall cause us great pain to see our homeland once more, we shall return with you, Tassadar. We will do what we can." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. Together they fled to Aiur, where they gained the support of Praetor Fenix. The Conclave had branded Tassadar a traitor and sought to arrest him and execute Zeratul. Tassadar was shocked that they would "cling to their failing traditions" even as the zerg threatened them with annihilation. Tassadar decided he would fight the Conclave, as they threatened the very warriors that could defeat the zerg.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. Together, Tassadar, Zeratul, and Fenix assaulted the Heart of the Conclave, but Tassadar was distraught by the infighting and surrendered himself to Aldaris. Zeratul and his Dark Templar vanished, leaving the new Executor and Fenix to continue their rebellion with little support. Fenix's forces, with the help of Raynor, attacked the stasis cell in which Tassadar was incarcerated and was awaiting trial and execution. Fenix and Raynor defeated the Conclave loyalist forces and destroyed the cell, freeing Tassadar. Aldaris then reappeared, leading a last-ditch attack to recapture Tassadar, but he was in turn ambushed by Zeratul and his Dark Templar.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. Zeratul held an aggressive conversation with Aldaris.Zeratul: "Stay thy hand, Judicator. The stewards of Tassadar shall not fall while the Dark Templar live. Call off your guards and stand aside, and you may yet live to see another moonrise." Aldaris: "I will not be addressed so by one so devoid of the Khala's light. You and your vile brethren shall die with these traitors." Zeratul: "Are you truly so blinded by your vaunted religion, that you can't see the fall ahead of you? Your Conclave believes that they are winning this war, but all they've succeeded in doing is helping the Overmind to win." Aldaris: "What could you possibly know about our designs, blasphemer?" Zeratul: "You speak of knowledge, Judicator? You speak of experience? I have journeyed through the darkness between the most distant stars. I have beheld the births of negative-suns and borne witness to the entropy of entire realities... Unto my experience, Aldaris, all that you've built here on Aiur is but a fleeting dream. A dream from which your precious Conclave shall awaken, finding themselves drowned in a greater nightmare." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. The Fall of the Overmind Zeratul and his allies survived Aldaris' attack, and plotted their attack on the zerg.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. Zeratul told the allies the real reason the Overmind was so dangerous; it had attacked the xel'naga, and if it defeated the protoss it would consume all sentient life "throughout the stars". Fenix planned to lead his forces against the primary zerg hive clusters, thinning out their numbers, while Zeratul would infiltrate the clusters and slay a pair of cerebrates. Zeratul successfully assassinated the cerebrates, weakening the Overmind's defenses.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. As the protoss led by Zeratul and his allies, along with Jim Raynor and his troops prepared the final assault, Aldaris apologized to Tassadar, admitting that the Dark Templar really were required for fighting the zerg.Aldaris: "Executor. Tassadar. This comes too late to you. But the Conclave has witnessed your defeat of the Cerebrate. They know now that they cannot deny the necessity or the valiancy of your actions. We sought to punish you, while it was we who were in error. You represent what is greatest in us all, and all our hopes go with you. EN TARO ADUN, brave Sons of Aiur!" StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. During the battle, Tassadar's Carrier, the Gantrithor, was critically damaged,StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Death of the Overmind (in English). 1998. and the Overmind attempted to escape. Tassadar sacrificed himself to destroy the Overmind, using the Dark Templar techniques taught to him by Zeratul. Dark Refuge The zerg ran rampant over all of Aiur, killing almost 70% of its protoss inhabitants.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Zeratul, striking an alliance with Aldaris and Artanis, concluded that the protoss must retreat to the Dark Templar homeworld of Shakuras through the last remaining warp gate, abandoning Aiur. Aldaris reluctantly agreed, after Zeratul convinced him that the Dark Templar would be more welcoming of him than the Conclave would have welcomed the Dark Templar. Zeratul personally led the refugees to the warp gate, where Fenix and Jim Raynor, were awaiting their arrival. They stayed behind to protect the refugees.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. The zerg followed the protoss through the warp gate to Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Zeratul eventually met with the Matriarch Raszagal and informed her of the fall of Aiur. Both Raszagal and Aldaris agreed that the zerg were a great threat to Shakuras, and Raszagal proposed a solution; activate the xel'naga temple which could scour the zerg from Shakuras. However, activating it required using the lost twin crystals, the Uraj (laced with Templar energies), and the Khalis (which used Dark Templar energies). First, she required that the zerg, especially their two cerebrates, be removed from the grounds of the temple.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. Following the deaths of the two cerebrates at the hands of the Dark Templar, Infested Kerrigan made an appearance, saying she had information to deliver. Zeratul and Aldaris were not trusting of her, but Raszagal wished to speak with Kerrigan at her Citadel. An Unlikely Ally Kerrigan told the protoss that a new Overmind was growing on Char, created from the merging of a number of cerebrates. Zeratul found this hard to believe, and in any event his first priority was protecting Shakuras. Kerrigan offered to help him in this task. Meanwhile, Aldaris had stormed out the meeting because Raszagal was willing to listen to Kerrigan. Raszagal insisted the former enemies worked together. She told them to find the Uraj crystal on the world of Braxis, and "let nothing stop you from recovering it."StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Kerrigan personally assisted in the mission on Braxis, an icy world recently settled by the Terran Dominion; the crystal was recovered. When the protoss tried to leave Braxis, however, they met a surprise: the United Earth Directorate. Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov had constructed a series of missile turrets on a space platform over Braxis, which would prevent the protoss from escaping. Stukov demanded the surrender of the protoss.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. Zeratul wondered why these terrans had come all the way from Earth; Artanis thought Zeratul had no reason to fear them. Zeratul counseled Artanis on this attitude.Artanis: "Have faith, Zeratul! You almost sound as if you fear these humans. What are they to such as we? Was it not we who defeated the dreaded Overmind?" Zeratul: "Yes, Artanis. We did vanquish the Overmind. But we did so with the help of humans. Do not be so quick to underestimate them." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. Artanis, incensed at Stukov's attitude, personally lead the protoss forces against the UED from his Scout. However, his assault bogged down as the UED defended the fusion reactors which powered the missile turrets, with Zeratul dispatching reinforcements when necessary. With this aid, Artanis destroyed the fusion reactors, shutting down the missile turrets, and allowing the escape of the protoss. The next destination was Char, where Zeratul had felt the emanations of the powerful Khalis crystal during his previous adventures there. Unfortunately, the new Overmind had nestled quite close to it. Kerrigan suggested snatching the crystal, while Artanis preferred doing enough subdual damage to the Overmind in order to pacify its minions.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. Zeratul complimented Artanis on his plan, saying he had as much courage as Tassadar.Zeratul: "A bold plan, young Artanis. Your courage rivals that of mighty Tassadar himself!" Artanis: "You give me too much credit, noble Zeratul. I am not worthy enough to even speak 'His' name." Infested Kerrigan: "Touching." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. The protoss descended on the world, and, after Kerrigan granted them assistance by taking control of a zerg hive cluster, retrived the crystal. Upon his return, Zeratul found Shakuras in a state of uproar. The Judicator, Aldaris, had taken control of the Judicator and Templar refugees, and led them in an attack against Raszagal herself.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Raszagal claimed they were being driven by their old prejudices, and ordered Zeratul and Artanis to terminate Aldaris. She would tolerate no dissent while the zerg were poised to strike.Raszagal: "Congratulations, Executor. Your success has brought us the promise of hope against the Zerg. However, we face a new threat within our own ranks. In your absence, Judicator Aldaris and an entire legion of Khalai survivors from Aiur have begun an open revolt against us." Zeratul: "By the gods, this is ill news indeed! Why would Aldaris betray us so?" Raszagal: "He and his ilk believe that it was wrong to have abandoned Aiur and consorted with our people. Their prejudices have driven them to perpetuate the Conclave's sins against us! Even now, Aldaris and his loyalist templar forces are preparing to attack our Citadel." Artanis: "I can scarcely believe this. As if the Zerg were not enough! Matriarch, are you certain of this?" Raszagal: "All too certain, young templar. Executor, as Matriarch of the Dark Templar and custodian of this world, I hereby order you to terminate Judicator Aldaris, and quell this untimely uprising without delay! There will be no dissent among us while the Zerg are poised to strike!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Zeratul felt that something was wrong. Raszagal had always been a gentle soul, he told Artanis. Still, he followed her orders.Zeratul: There is something amiss here. The Matriarch has always been a wise and gentle soul. Though there is some merit in her decision, this is very unlike her. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Aldaris' forces were defeated, and Zeratul and Artanis closed in on him. They tried to convince him to return to the fold. However, Aldaris revealed that someone was manipulating Raszagal... but Kerrigan arrived and killed him before he could say more. For this act, Kerrigan was ordered to leave the planet. Kerrigan boasted that she had manipulated the protoss into killing her enemies, the cerebrates of the new Overmind, and told them she would see them "real soon".Aldaris: "You can no longer afford to be so naive, Artanis. While you were securing the crystals, I discovered that your Matriarch has been harboring a dark secret! She has been manipulated by de-" Kerrigan: "We have no time for this!" Zeratul: "Kerrigan... What have you done?" Kerrigan: "I just cleaned up your mess, Protoss. Don't be so squeamish." Zeratul: "Wretched creature! This was a Protoss matter; you had no right to interfere! Begone from this world! You are no longer welcome among us!" Kerrigan: "Fine. I've done what I came here to do. I've insured the destruction of the renegade Cerebrates, and I used you to do it. "Have fun, mighty Protoss... We'll be seeing each other again, real soon..." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Raszagal assured him that, now that Kerrigan had left, she was back to herself.Zeratul: "Matriarch, I have served you for many millennia. I have always valued your wisdom and strength. Yet lately, in your mind, I have sensed something that clouds your true spirit. Though Kerrigan has gone, I wonder if her treachery still remains?" Raszagal: "Be at ease, Zeratul. I am still the same Raszagal you have always known. These recent events have weighed heavily upon me and I am wearied. But fear not; my warrior spirit will shine before you, and light your path to victory." Zeratul: "Indeed." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. Fury of the Xel'Naga .]] The final assault was made against the zerg on Shakuras. While the main forces would surround and protect the temple, Zeratul would personally bring the Khalis crystal inside it, while Artanis would bring the Uraj. The protoss successfully defended the temple from the zerg as it "powered up".StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. The temple was activated, destroying the zerg invaders.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. Dark Vengeance Following the scouring of the zerg from Shakuras and the destruction of the warp gate on Aiur,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives Zeratul took part in a conflict with the Fist of Ulrezaj, a Dark Templar terrorist movement devoted to the destruction of the Templar Caste.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode II: "Hung Jury" (in English). 1999-03-05. StarCraft Map Archives Zeratul planned to retrieve a number of fallen heroes stranded on Aiur. The warriors had been stored in a trio of stasis cells which were now surrounded by renegade zerg broods. Zeratul's forces cut through to the stasis cells, but when they did so a quartet of Dark Templar appeared, destroying two of the cells and cursing the high-born Templar before they were arrested. The remaining hero, Eredas, was rescued. Zeratul, Artanis and Selendis became aware of protoss survivors stranded on Aiur but, believing they could not be rescued, let them be and kept their existence a secret. At Shakuras, Zeratul and a Tribunal deliberated on the fate of Ulrezaj and the other three captured Dark Templar. Zeratul called Ulrezaj a traitor to his race for murdering the warriors, and was angry at him for clinging to his old hatreds. Ulrezaj and his warriors were sentenced to death. However, a mysterious terran force attacked the protoss, interrupting the conversation. The terrans freed Ulrezaj and his companions from the stasis cells being used to imprison them, and during the confusion of the battle they were able to steal a khaydarin crystal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode III: "Nemesis" (in English). 1999-04-09. StarCraft Map Archives Zeratul's forces pursued the stolen crystal, tracking its signature to Korhal. It was guarded by a number of zerg, who were working with renegade terrans. Zeratul was surprised by this development, and after being told that the terrans may be using the crystal to control zerg, ordered it retrieved. The crystal was successfully retrieved,Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18 only to reveal a shocking development; it wasn't the stolen crystal. Instead, it was a "dark copy" made from a fusion of Dark Templar and Zerg energies.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode IVA: "Desperate Measures" (in English). 1999-05-28. StarCraft Map Archives Five strange copies were tracked to Char, where they were being used to control several Zerg Hive clusters. Zeratul wanted to destroy the crystals, and stated that only a Dark Archon was capable of this. A small force of heroes, including a Dark Archon Hero, were inserted onto Char while Zeratul's main forces distracted the enemy. Zeratul believed he could only keep the enemy away from an hour. The five crystals were destroyed. Meanwhile, Ulrezaj and his terran minion, Alan Schezar, had hatched a second plot. They created a powerful EMP Generator, placing it on a space platform over Shakuras. The Generator weakened the shields and energies of Shakuras' troops. Zeratul asked Ulrezaj to give up his hatred of the protoss of Aiur, stating that he had learned to fight alongside them, but Ulrezaj replied that the wounds could never truly heal.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode VA: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Zeratul ordered his forces to destroy Schezar's Scavengers and the Fist of Ulrezaj forces. Slaying Alan Schezar caused his forces to surrender. Zeratul's forces were victorious, destroying the Generator and defeating the Fist of Ulrezaj. Kerrigan's Betrayal Infested Kerrigan wasn't done with the protoss yet. Her forces, led by Infested Duran, invaded Shakuras and kidnapped Matriarch Raszagal from the well-fortified city of Talematros (and destroying it in the process).StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Drawing of the Web. This drew an immediate reaction from Zeratul, who appeared at Char in an "unidentified" Carrier.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: To Slay the Beast. Zeratul demanded an explanation from Kerrigan. She replied that she wasn't really interested in Raszagal, but in him and his brethren. She intended to use Raszagal as leverage; if Zeratul's Dark Templar slew the second Overmind, she would "allow" the Matriarch to return to him. Zeratul didn't trust her, but Raszagal convinced him to work with Kerrigan, stating that the Overmind was their common enemy.Raszagal: "Zeratul, my faithful servant. You must aid Kerrigan in this endeavor. The Overmind is our common enemy. It must be destroyed to insure that our people will survive!" Zeratul: "You ask me to aid this vile creature?" Raszagal: "I do not ask this for myself. Nor do I ask it on Kerrigan's behalf. I ask you to do this for our people, Zeratul. Obey me as you always have... Trust in my judgement." Zeratul: "Very well, Matriarch. The Overmind will die this day." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Kerrigan's forces launched a joint attack with the Dark Templar against the second Overmind, which was protected by its Zerg minions and the United Earth Directorate forces which had taken control of it. The zerg/protoss "alliance" was successful; Zeratul personally slew the Overmind, then demanded the return of the Matriarch. However, Raszagal refused to return.Zeratul: "It's done, Kerrigan. The Overmind is dead as you wished. Now I demand that you release the Matriarch at once!" Kerrigan: "Of course. Raszagal, do you wish to return to your tribe?" Raszagal: "No, my Queen. I wish only to serve you and remain at your side." Zeratul: "What treachery is this, Kerrigan? This pathetic creature cannot possibly be Raszagal!" Kerrigan: "Ha ha ha. I promised that I'd allow her to return to you, Zeratul. But it looks to me like she doesn't want to go." Zeratul: "You have corrupted her! Somehow you have poisoned her thoughts. Restore her to her rightful self, or you will pay dearly for this offense, Kerrigan!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Zeratul's forces whisked the Matriarch away, infuriating Kerrigan.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning. Zeratul placed her in a stasis cell as he awaited dimensional recall, which took at least half an hour. However, this was enough time for Kerrigan to defeat his forces, but forced her to place the majority of her forces on the surface of Char, and away from the space platforms (her first line of defense).StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega. In anguish, Zeratul broke the stasis cell and killed the Matriach. With her dying thoughts, Matriach Raszagal made Zeratul the leader of her people.Zeratul: "Damn you, Kerrigan, for what I must do!" Raszagal: "Thank you, Zeratul... You have freed me from her vile control at last. You have always served me with honor... Thus I must ask you... to watch over my tribe... Into your hands I give the future." Kerrigan: "I can hardly believe this! You've killed your own Matriarch!" Zeratul: "Better that I killed her, than let her live as your slave, Kerrigan." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning. Nonetheless, Zeratul felt incredibly guilty, and Kerrigan derived sadistic pleasure by allowing him to live with this guilt – the experience somehow "messed him up". Zeratul felt unfit for Raszagal's gift of leadership. Zeratul's Journeys Dark Origin |thumb]] Zeratul fled with his small warband, attempting to find Artanis and other protoss warriors, but failed. Instead, he located a dark moon with protoss energy signatures.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. On the moon he fought terran mercenaries and rescued several protoss prisoners, including an Archon. He also discovered experiments performed on zerg for the creation of a zerg/protoss hybrid. He was even more surprised when Samir Duran revealed himself as the mastermind of this grand experiment, despite his former status as a member of the Zerg Swarm. Duran told Zeratul that Kerrigan was not in charge of his experiment, "although her rebirth into the Zerg Swarm has sped up my progress." Duran also told him that he was "a servant of a far greater power". Zeratul felt the hybrid was a great threat, and Duran agreed, saying "this creature is the completion of a cycle. Its role in the cosmic order was preordained when the stars were young. Behold the culmination of your history." Its coming would "change the universe ... forever." Zeratul stared at it in horror before destroying it, along with the rest of the facility.2008-07-03. Zeratul: Dark Templar Prelate. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-07-03. Zeratul left the dark moon, troubled and unable to tell the other protoss what he had experienced. He returned to Shakuras, made his farewells to Jim Raynor,Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. then departed.Zeratul and James Raynor went their separate ways and have not been heard from since their departure. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998. He entered a self-imposed exile. Travels in the Dark Years after the , a soul sick Zeratul was found on a pink-skied planet by an unlikely pair: Jake Ramsey, a terran archaeologist, carrying within his brain the mind of Zamara, a protoss preserver. Zamara's presence was killing Ramsey. The duo convinced the solitary dark templar to talk by recounting how they had been merged together. In return Zeratul shared a Nerazim tale about Adun and the Nerazim belief that Adun would one day return to save the protoss. When told of Rosemary Dahl, Zeratul wondered if she was trustworthy. This was a sentiment shared by other protoss on Shakurus as the only noteworthy terran female they had encountered was Sarah Kerrigan. This led to a discussion about Matriarch Raszagal. A reluctant Zeratul eventually revealed to Ramsey and Zamara that he had killed the Matriarch upon her request, which he considered an act of dishonor forced upon him by Kerrigan. Ramsey's shock at this revelation was tempered by the reasoning behind the act; he believed it was an honorable act because Raszagal requested it in order to be freed of Kerrigan's influence. Zamara repeated Raszagal's final words and shared them with Ramsey. The archaeologist angered Zeratul by insisting Raszagal would have been disappointed with the dark templar, as he hadn't taken her place as leader of the Nerazim as she had requested. Zeratul lost control, strangling Ramsey but not killing him. He sent them away. In time, Zeratul realized the truth of Ramsey's words and went to find the pair in the jungle. The prelate told them of his first encounter with the dark archon Ulrezaj, and then requested Zamara to share a secret she had been safeguarding. The preserver revealed xel'naga were long-lived but not immortal, and could no longer breed. They intended to preserve themselves by uplifting two species, embodying the purity of form and the purity of essence, and then over eons peacefully merging the two to create the xel'naga "reborn". This was "as natural to them as breathing is to terrans, or as gathering nutrients is to protoss". This put some perspective on Zeratul's experience with Samir Duran at the end of the Brood War. Zeratul, Ramsey, and Zamara traveled together for the settlement of Alys'aril on the the moon Ehlna. Alys'aril was where the Dark Templar stored their memories in special khaydarin crystals and Zamara could be removed. Once there the preserver shared with Zeratul the location of a xel'naga temple with a live energy creature still inside. Ramsey was familiar with the nearby planet and identified it as Pegasus. Zeratul arrived on Pegasus just in time to witness the energy creature emerge and depart into space. The prelate followed it to a gathering of dozens, possibly hundreds, of other energy creatures. The creatures then created a wormhole through which Zeratul traveled to the mysterious planet at the other end...Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Enlightenment Four years after killing Raszagal, which seemed to have "messed him up", Zeratul journeyed through the stars in his spaceship, looking for clues to try to confirm the "cosmic event" that Samir Duran told him about and seeking to know what sort of being Duran is. He did find these clues and gained a vision of what was coming, of the xel'naga and their eventual return. Wings of Liberty To further investigate the threat, Zeratul visited Ulaan where he discovered a dire prophecy of the future. He also encountered several hydralisks and dealt with them summarily. Infested Kerrigan appeared at that point, saying she knew he'd find his way "here", eventually.2008-10-11. Starcraft II: BlizzCon 08: Opening Cinematic Teaser (CAM). Gametrailers. Accessed 2008-10-11. She too seemed to sense the return of the xel'naga, asking "Do you hear them Zeratul? Whispering from the stars? The galaxy will burn with their coming."2009-08-23, Blizzcon 2009 Starcraft 2 Lore Panel Clip 4 of 4: Kerrigan V. Zeratul YouTube, accessed on 2009-08-31 The prelate acknowledged this possibility, before teleporting atop a pair of stalactites and leaping down to attack her, declaring that she will not live to see it. However, Kerrigan bound him via telekinesis and stated that their petty conflict meant nothing compared to the looming threat. Zeratul rejected her suggestion to face oblivion together and managed to break out of her hold, slicing off one of her wings in the process. He then teleported to a safer distance, as Kerrigan taunted that the end of everything was coming and she would willingly embrace it. Zeratul, still hopeful, gathered fragments of the prophecy and with the timely arrival and sacrifice of high templar Karass, Zeratul escaped Ulaan with a number of artifactsAdam Biessener. 2010-04-23. Hands-on With StarCraft II's Campaign (page 3). Gameinformer. Accessed 2010-04-24., as Kerrigan ended her reprieve and unleashed her swarms. He intended to deliver the pieces to preservers on Zhakul for interpretation.Omacron. 2010-04-23. Blizzplanet Press Coverage: Single Player Impressions (page 2). Blizzplanet. Accessed 2010-05-06. But upon arriving on the planet, Zeratul discovered that one hybrids was active and leeching life force off the spirits of the preservers. He was able to free them and get the prophecy interpreted. The preservers explained to him that "The Fallen One" will return and destroy all in his wake. The prophecy mentioned the Overmind, and the dark templar journeyed to Aiur to commune with the dead giant's cortex. At the corpse, he met Tassadar's spirit who gave him an apocalyptic vision of the future.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. In it, the Kerrigan was dead, and the hybrids and zerg were under the control of the Dark Voice. The Dark Voice proceeded to eradicate the terrans and protoss. Zeratul witnessed the protoss' final stand where he saw himself, Selendis, Artanis, Urun and Mohandar killed one by one.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. To prevent this future from manifesting, Zeratul recorded his experiences in the Ihan crystal and clandestinely boarded the Hyperion to give the crystal to Jim Raynor. He warned the terran rebel that Kerrigan's survival was paramount and alluded to the coming hybrid threat.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Warning. (in English). 2010. Game Unit StarCraft Zeratul appeared in StarCraft as a playable dark templar hero. Like all dark templar he retains the permanent cloaking ability. He has the strongest attack of all StarCraft units (besides the reaver), and appears in Episode III and Episode IV. With an attack power of 100, Zeratul can kill nearly every unit in the game in a few strikes and is capable of tearing structures apart in a matter of seconds. He has powerful shields but low hit points. Zeratul also appeared in Episode VI but not as a playable hero, except for the secret mission Dark Origin. Zeratul also appears in the form of the archon Tassadar/Zeratul. It does not appear in canon, but it is placeable in StarEdit. StarCraft II Zeratul is set to appear in StarCraft II as a dark templar hero. He has so far made a few appearances in official artwork and trailers for StarCraft II. He has been frequently shown clashing against Infested Kerrigan. Zeratul will appear in his own mini-campaign across StarCraft II, focusing on the "greater threat".2008-10-13. StarCraft II Zeratul cinematic. Gameplanet. Accessed 2008-10-13. This will include a few missions in Wings of Liberty.Rob Pardo et al. 2009-07-02. IGTV: StarCraft 2 Developer Interview. Inc.Gamers TV. Accessed 2009-07-04. Abilities Zeratul can blink (much like a stalker). Zeratul also has a Void Prison ability, which traps an enemy unit, preventing it from moving, attacking, using special abilities or detecting cloaked units.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-04-22. April 19 Single Player Campaign Info and Press Event. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-04-23. Quotes : See: Zeratul Quotations *"Well spoken, Concubine of the Zerg. But though we strike at you from the shadows, do not think that we lack the courage to stand in the light. You would do well to abandon this attack." (Zeratul to Infested Kerrigan in Eye for an Eye.) *"You speak of knowledge, Judicator? You speak of experience? I have journeyed through the darkness between the most distant stars. I have beheld the births of negative-suns and borne witness to the entropy of entire realities... Unto my experience, Aldaris, all that you've built here on Aiur is but a fleeting dream. A dream from which your precious Conclave shall awaken, finding themselves drowned in a greater nightmare." (Zeratul verbally spars with Aldaris at The Trial of Tassadar.) Collectibles DC Direct announced a Zeratul collectible statue at Comic Con 2010, expected to be released Q2 2011.Michael McWhertor. 2010-07-24. A Closer Look At DC's StarCraft II & World of WarCraft Toys. Kotaku. Accessed 2010-07-26. Notes Zeratul's eyes glow with different colors: green,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. red and yellow. In StarCraft II previews, his eyes have always been green. Zeratul appears in New Folsom Prison (in a cell next to Jim Raynor) in an Easter egg screenshot.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2008-10-12. Blizzcon 2008 StarCraft II Screenshots. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-02-23. Image Videos References * Zeratul's biography Category:Dark Templar characters Category:Player characters Category:Dark Templar characters Category:Player characters Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft and Brood War Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II